


Без названия

by NatBarrett



Category: Judas Priest
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Без названия

Кей Кей проснулся не от запаха сигарет, ведь этот запах уже просто въелся ему на внутреннюю сторону ноздрей, не от скрипа на соседней кровати – к шуму он привык, а от того, что Роб глазами прорезал дыры в темноте, глядя прямо на него. Первым желанием было вскочить и включить свет, но Кеннет подавил его, лишь сел на кровати и посмотрел туда, где, как он думал, находились глаза Роба.

– Чего не спишь? Ты вроде как больше всех устал, – хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Кеннет. Роб, наверно, пожал плечами, в темноте видно не было. Не вставая, он выкинул сигарету в открытое окно и вытянул перед собой ноги. – Когда ты пьяный ты обычно сразу вырубаешься.  
– Так я не пьяный, – наконец подал голос Хэлфорд. 

Точно. Комната алкоголем-то и не пахла.

Зато пропахла одеколоном Роба, слабо пробивающимся через запах табака. Кеннет любил запах одеколона Роба, резкий, острый. Никаких ассоциаций с этим запахом – он просто до одури нравился Кеннету.  
Его расфокусированный взгляд упал на сгорбленную фигуру Роба, который в темноте пытался нашарить что-то на рядом стоящей тумбочке. Даунинг подумал, что, должно быть, сигареты, но вместо этого Роб схватил стоящую там бутылку с алкоголем, очевидно, с намерением исправить то недоразумение, что он трезв.

– Чего случилось-то? – спросил Даунинг, садясь на кровать рядом с Робом и забирая из его рук бутылку. Роб поднял голову.  
– Ты меня боишься?  
– В смысле? – удивился Кеннет, смотря на бутылку. Судя по количеству алкоголя в ней, где-то Роб схитрил в том, что он трезв. – Чего тебя бояться? Того, что кнутом отхлестаешь, что ли?  
– Ну… да, – нервно дёрнул плечами Хэлфорд. 

Потом до Кеннета дошло.   
Роб, он ведь это… Гей.

– Ты серьёзно, чёрт возьми? – его губы изогнулись в нервной улыбке. Он положил руку на плечо Роба, и тот дёрнулся, словно от удара, отодвигаясь от Кеннета на приличное состояние. – Это кто кого ещё боится?  
Роб молчал.

– Блять, Роб… Тебе правда что ли это покоя не даёт? – Из-за облаков появилась луна и ударила светом в окно. Кеннет смог разглядеть лицо Хэлфорда, нахмуренное, без намёка на слёзы или просто злость. От него пахло одеколоном, и Кеннет против воли подвинулся ближе, с силой сжав руку на плече.

Внезапно Роб повернул голову так резко, что Кеннет на автомате отпрянул назад. На лице Хэлфорда проступила ярость.

– Нет, не серьёзно, вам не понять все эти пидорские проблемы, – со злостью прошипел он, приближая своё лицо к лицу Даунинга. Тот замер, нахмурив брови; в него буквально проникал запах спирта (который Кей Кей смог ощутить только сейчас), одеколона и сигарет. От смеси к горлу подкатил неприятный ком, и Даунинг опустил голову, прерывая зрительный контакт, уткнувшись носом в воротник собственной рубашки, которую не снял на ночь. Рубашка пахла потом и пылью – это был его запах.

Когда поднял голову, то Роб смотрел на него с бесконечной усталостью. Он вздохнул и тихо извинился. Даунинг почувствовал прикосновения на руках – Роб забирал бутылку из его рук. Но когда бутылка оказалось у него, он не спешил прерывать тактильный контакт. Провёл пальцами по запястьям, аккуратно обвёл мозоли на пальцах Кеннета, сжал его кисть в своей. Кеннет почему-то принимал это как само собой разумеющееся; он уткнулся носом в шею Роба, чтобы чувствовать только резкий запах одеколона.

– Я не боюсь тебя, – прошептал он ему куда-то в ключицу, заставив Роба неосознанно выгнуть спину. 

Кеннет почувствовал его руки на своей голове, мимолетно пробежавшие по волосам, опустившиеся на плечи и мягко оттолкнувшие от себя.

– Наверно, я знал это. Поэтому поднял тему именно с тобой. – Его губы быстро опустились на висок плохо понимающего, что происходит Даунинга. – Иди спать. Я не буду мешать.

И он пошёл.

* * *

Когда проснулся, правда, вылетел из номера, как только увидел спящего Хэлфорда с бутылкой в руке. Пробежав до первого этажа, он отдышался и прислонился спиной к стене.  
Ладно. Он был пьян. Роб тоже. 

И это было самым жалким оправданием, которое можно было только придумать.

Они не трахались. Не признавались друг другу в любви. Даже не целовались. Но это не отменяет того, что Кеннет, блять, Даунинг готов был сделать это. И сейчас от этой мысли ему стало плохо настолько, что он прошёл дальше, к открытому окну, ощущая потребность вдохнуть уличного воздуха.

Гленн, появившийся так внезапно, вызвал искреннюю радость, ведь он протянул сигарету и поднес к ней зажигалку. Кеннет задумчиво затянулся и проводил взглядом вышедшую из отеля молодую девушку.

– Через три часа самолет в Филадельфию. Чего Роба не разбудил? – спросил Типтон, тоже смотря на удаляющийся силуэт девушки.  
– Сам его разбудишь.

В глазах Гленна был вопрос, но отвечать не него Кеннет не захотел бы, даже если бы за ними не появился заспанный и недовольный Роб, которого, видимо, мучал перегар. Он протиснулся к окну, встав между гитаристами, и попросил сигарету. Что ж, зато не пришлось будить.

– Ты бы потише хлопал дверью, Кей Кей, – улыбаясь, сказал Хэлфорд. – Не самое приятное пробуждение.  
– Я не специально, – пожал плечами Кей Кей. 

Он встретился с ним взглядом.   
Роб смотрел на него с такой безграничной грустью, что Кеннет на секунду оцепенел, а после, не сумев выдержать это, отвернулся к окну. 

* * *

Трясущимися руками он расстегнул ремень и едва ли не побежал к туалету, игнорируя окрики Гленна. Перелёты он переносил нормально, но иногда случалась такая херня.   
Склонившись над унитазом, Кеннет прочистил желудок. Волосы лезли в лицо, ожидая участи быть запачканными в рвотной массе, как тут их аккуратно собрали сзади и завели за спину.   
Роб, сразу понял Кеннет. 

Они не оставались наедине с того раза, и Кеннет знал, что рано или поздно этот момент произойдёт, но не ожидал, что так скоро. Он выпрямился, краем глаза заметив, что Хэлфорд прикрыл дверь. 

– На такие случаи тут выдают специальные пакеты. Гленн пытался сообщить тебе об этом.  
– Я запаниковал.

Роб задумчиво почесал затылок. 

– Ну и что скажешь? – не выдержав молчания, спросил Кеннет. Роб растерянно посмотрел на него. – Роб, я был пьян, плохо понимал, что происходит. 

– Это самое херовое оправдание, которое можно было придумать, – заметил Хэлфорд. Прямо словами Даунинга. – Не хочешь говорить об этом – я не заставляю. Просто знай... У меня было много причин начать тот разговор именно с тобой. 

И эта фраза заставила Кеннета просто скатиться по стене на пол. 

* * *

Роб никак не мог заснуть.   
Сидел, иногда шумно вздыхая, вскакивал с кровати и тихо ходил по номеру, закуривал сигарету за сигаретой. Кеннет просто тихо лежал, не делая вид, что спит, но и не привлекая к себе внимания. Хэлфорд, казалось, совсем него не замечал, его мучили какие-то другие мысли. 

– Эй, Кеннет, – шёпотом раздалось в темноте. Спалился, подумал Кей Кей, и собрался ответить, но не успел. – Надеюсь, ты спишь, потому что если нет, то я не смогу. Это тяжело, – щёлкнула зажигалка и наступила короткая пауза, – тяжело, когда твои друзья приняли тебя, а ты боишься отпугнуть их. Впрочем, что я могу сделать? Сердцу не прикажешь.

«Я люблю тебя» не было произнесено, но оно было и не нужно. Кей Кей и так всё понял.

И ему стало страшно.   
Он боялся, что его тяжело бьющееся сердце так хорошо слышно в темноте, что Роб поймёт, что он не спит и больше никогда не раскроет свою душу. 

– Я, наверно, смирился уже. Столько лет. Ты вообще не замечал. Не замечал бы и дальше, если б не та моя ночная пьяная слабость. Я сдаюсь, Кенни. Я не хотел сдаваться, но потом увидел твой взгляд тогда, в самолёте. Мне просто стало страшно. 

И тогда Кеннет почувствовал прикосновения.   
Руки Роба провели длинную линию от его лба до подбородка, убрали с лица мешающие пряди волос, а потом виска коснулись сухие губы.   
В нос ударил его запах одеколона. 

Кей Кей задрожал. 

Дверь за Хэлфордом тихо закрылась, и Кеннет рванул в ванную, набирая полные ладони воды и прикасаясь ими к лицу. 

Тело хранило прикосновения рук Роба, а перед лицом всё ещё витал его запах.   
Роба, его хорошего друга, согруппника, отличного парня, который часто платил за него в барах.   
Роба, который любил Кеннета. 

Господи, каким слепым нужно быть им всем, чтобы не замечать этого. Как сильно нужно держать себя в руках, давая только редкие минутные слабости, чтобы никто не подозревал об этом.   
Кто бы мог подумать, что хрупкий Роб оказался сильнее их всех. 

У Кеннета от Роба мурашки бежали по телу, а лёгкие сдавливало обручем.   
Жаль только, что Хэлфорд этого не знает. 

Эта мысль оказалось такой яркой и правильной, что Кеннет, отстранённо смотрящий на своё отражение в зеркале, вылетел из номера, на ходу застёгивая джинсы. 

Роб сидел в баре на первом этаже, сверля взглядом стакан скотча. Он что-то говорил бармену, тот что-то даже иногда отвечал.   
Кеннет сел рядом, заставив Роба просто потерять дар речи. 

– Что было в моём взгляде в самолёте? – без предисловия начал Кей Кей. Роб опять уткнулся взглядом в стакан. Его щёки покраснели.   
– Отвращение?.. – пробормотал он.  
– Меня тогда блевало завтраком и кружилась голова. Что ты хотел увидеть на моём лице? – усмехнулся Кей Кей. Роб дернул плечами. – Что бы ты ни сделал, Роб, я не смогу испытывать к тебе отвращение.

Он нащупал руку Хэлфорда на барной стойке и крепко сжал её, обводя пальцами узоры на ладони, совсем как трогал его руки недавно Роб. 

– Ты же просто невероятный человек, Роб. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал. Особенно из-за меня.   
– Это вроде как признание в любви?   
– Да, наверно. Просвети меня в ваши пидорские проблемы.

Роб рассмеялся, и этот смех был настолько искренним, что Кей Кей его подхватил. 

Они сидели в этом баре до утра, курили, пили и говорили. 

Роб уснул под утро, положив голову ему на плечо, перед этим смазано поцеловав его в уголок губ. 

Кеннет закинул последний стакан и потащил его к номеру.


End file.
